My mistake
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Jay ends up in the hospital after a huge mistake. Continue of 6X02
1. Chapter 1

His whole world collapsed as soon as he faced his brother on the gurney that was rushed to an ER room. "Jay?" He questioned as he approached his awake brother who was trying to get off.

"I am fine, Will." He insisted sitting up despite the efforts of Dr. Choi and Nat to pull him down. "I am fine."

"What happened to you?" Will asked having already started examining the bruise on his brother's chest and the blood on his side. "This is not fine."

"He was shot back at the scene, Dr. Halstead." Nat announced getting a glare from the injured man. "Fortunately the bullet did not go through but he still needs to be checked out."

Will lost it for a sec. Just the thought of his little brother on the ground, bleeding, made him sick. He took a deep breath and spoke up. "Jay, is this true?" It was a rhetorical question but still he needed to ask.

"It's true but I am okay and ready to go home." Jay announced attempting to get up from the gurney.

"I'll decide when it's time for you to return home. Lie down and let us do our job. NOW." He hated the fact that he yelled at his brother but it worked. He knew Jay was depressed because of their father's death and the shooting was probably a consequence of that depression.

He pulled Jay back down and moved him on a bed with the help of Choi and Natalie. "I need an IV line please and connect him to the monitor." He demanded when Jay tried to sit up again. "I said, stay down or you'll make me tie you in here."

Soon the younger Halstead was checked and released. Fortunately, there were no internal injuries so Jay would be fine in one to three days.

As soon as the doctor's shift ended, the two brothers exited the hospital walking to Will's car, getting inside.

"We need to talk." Will announced before he started the car.

"There is nothing to talk about. Let's just go home."

"No we won't." He shouted again. "First, you have to tell me what is wrong with you. Disobeying orders? Going after a criminal all alone? Getting shot?"

"Who told you about this?"

"The people who brought Daniel in. However, they did not tell me it was you. Do you have any idea how Ι felt when I saw you on the ER? Just talk to me, brother. Why did you risk your life for a man that beat the hell out of you?"

The cop didn't answer. He lowered his head staring down at his side where a gauze was wrapped around his waist under his black T-shirt.

Will did not talk either. He started the car and drove off to his apartment.

The two people inserted the house with the older Halstead walking towards the desk that was in the living room, sitting down in front of the computer so he could forget the previous events while Jay walked inside his room, his hand touching his wound, throwing the jacket on the chair next to the bed. He leaned in front of the mirror for a minute looking at himself, at his tired but bright green eyes and then he opened the drawer grabbing some photos. He cried hard looking at them, he could not keep his emotions inside him anymore.

"Jay do you want to eat something?" His brother asked deciding to break the silence between them but received no answer. "Come on bro, we won't be like this forever." He stood up and walked towards the bedroom thinking that he needed to apologize to his brother for his attitude.  
"Jay... I..." He froze. His heart rate, his breathing, his blood circulation stopped for a minute. His brother was on the floor, unconscious. He quickly kneeled down to him, checking his pulse when he realized there wasn't one. "No, no, no." He murmured to himself starting immediately compressions to his brother's chest. "1,2,3,4,5…29,30. Come on Jay, don't leave me." He gave him two insulations and then again he went back to the compressions. "This is Dr. Halstead I need an ambulance in …" He explained while still performing CPR. "Come on Jay, come on." Nothing. He did again and again until he managed to bring him back. The door knocked. He left his brother for a second and opened it only to face Sylvie and Jessica rushing in holding a gurney.

"Where is he?" The latter asked.

"In the bedroom. I managed to bring him back but I did not have the right equipment to control his vitals." Will announced panicked not knowing what to do for the first time in his life, like he never made it to Medical School, like he never treated a patient.

"He is breathing." Brett announced placing an oxygen mask to his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was fine when I brought him earlier, well he was in pain but he could stand and walk by himself. From what I can figure out there is an internal bleeding somewhere but I don't understand, there were no signs of a hypogemic shock." Will punched the wall next to him and cursed.

The two women placed the man gently on the gurney and carried him away being followed by the young doctor.

Will watched his brother crashing another two times inside the ambulance and could not help it but cry, cry a baby who desperately needed his mother. He watched as the other paramedics hooked him to a temporary vent and checked his vitals every five minutes.

"Dr. Halstead are you alright?" He heard his name being called once or twice and realized his eyes were closed the whole time. He couldn't stand looking at his only family in such condition. He nodded, he was too exhausted for words at the moment. He looked outside from the small window of the ambulance. Lots of doctors and nurses had gathered in the emergency exit waiting for their new patient. No one had no idea of who was until they all meet up with Will's swollen red eyes. He walked inside following the stretcher without talking to anyone.

"Update me, Brett." Choi said.

"Vitals not stable, we lost him twice, no obvious injuries."

"You are not coming in." Choi announced leaving Will strand.

"What? I am a doctor; I have every right to be in there." He pushed him a little on the wall.

"Not when it comes to your brother. Go to the waiting room and sit there like every other one of the family members.

Ethan walked away leaving a furious Will staring at him with a desperate look. He marched all the way outside ER and sat there on a blue hospital chair next to a man and a woman.

An hour passed with Will still in the same position with his arms and legs crossed. He was staring at the blank space in front of him when a figure made its appearance in front of him. He looked up only to see Dr. Rhodes standing there ready to speak. Immediately he jumped of the seat and shook the doctor's arms a little. "How is he?" He asked.

"There is something you should know, let's go outside for a minute."

Will's heart dropped to his feet. For a moment, he thought he lost his brother and wanted to cry but nothing was certain yet.

The two men exited the hospital walking to a remoted area where anyone could hear them talking.

"What is going on, Connor? Why did you bring me here? Did he die?"

"No he didn't. He suffered internal bleeding on his left kidney and colon which was never diagnosed on the CT when he came here earlier. He is in the OR now."

"What do you mean it wasn't diagnosed? I was the one who examined him. I could not have missed it, Jay seemed perfectly fine."

"I am sorry but you did."

"There is no way, I've never made a mistake on a patient." He kicked two small rocks in front of him. "I… I…" He couldn't find the right words to say, he was confused and panicked at the same time. He knew himself very well, he would never make such mistake, especially to his brother. "No, no ..." The tears had started streaming down his cheeks right now, hot tears that could not keep anymore. "I need to get into the OR." Will walked but he was pushed gently by Connor.

"It's not a good idea, the only thing you can do right now is waiting."

Dr. Rhodes beeper went off. "I have to go, it's emergency." He ran inside leaving the young doctor alone.

Will supported his body on the wall, thinking. The hot tears in his eyes were still there. "Will?" He heard a male voice calling his name but didn't bother to look. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

"It's not. My brother is dying in there and it's all my fault."

"It is not your fault, Will, come on let's go somewhere quiet so we can talk."

"No…" The doctor took a peak of the person standing next to him. "Daniel, I am sorry but I have to be with my brother now, I don't have time for your educational/comforting conversations. He walked away without saying another word aiming for the waiting room near the OR.

No one else from his team was there. Maybe they didn't know. But no one else was when he was transferred at Med in the first place. Did everyone stop caring about him? Where were his friends? God, he didn't know if he had anyone in his life, he was too preoccupied with Natalie and Owen. He looked around to the families of the other patients. There were three or four people in each family, others crying, others sitting there staring at the blank space, others talking. He was alone though, he had just lost his father, his mother was dead in years, there was not anyone to comfort him, to calm him down, to reassure him that his brother would pull through.  
"Hey." He heard a voice close to him.

"Connor…" He whispered in an exhausted, sad tone of his voice.

"We managed to stop the bleeding in both colon and kidney."

"Is he stable?"

"He is, although he is going to be in the ICU for a while and his recovery will last long but he should be alright, given the circumstances."

Will knew exactly what Rhodes meant. His mistake almost sent his brother to death. "I checked it twice, you know. The CT." He was on the verge on tears.

"Look at me. We are not robots, we are humans. We make mistakes."

"Not when it comes to our family."

Connor left him stranded by hugging him tightly, not letting him go. "I will do everything to keep him alive, even if that means working all day on him." He whispered. "Come on, let's pay him a visit."

The two men left the waiting room and marched all way to the ICU. It was not an unknown way for none of them as both walked that path everyday but this time was not the same. Jay was laid on the bed still surrounded by various machines and a vent in order to breathe properly. Will gasped at his brother's sight but tried to remain calm as he walked closer to him. His eyes were closed. His face was pale. His chest was wrapped with gauzes. The doctor could not keep his temper and tears anymore so he got out of the room and to the elevator.

"Hey, hey don't do anything stupid." Connor yelled following him.

He did not reply.

They both burst in, Connor grabbing Will's arms. "Don't you dare. He needs you. If you die too, he will not last for long."

Will still didn't talk. He escaped from the grip and sat down on the floor. "I can't lose him… I can't…"

The other man gave a sympathetic smile. "You won't, you won't."

He didn't know what it was. It must have been early in the morning when he came to cause everything was quiet and there was a little light in the dark waiting room. He noticed two other people in there, a man and a woman both sleeping before getting up from the chairs stretching himself.

"Dr. Halstead we have an incoming." Someone told him.

He was ready to run but stopped when he realized why he was in the waiting room. "Jay…" He walked outside past the nurse.

"He is still unconscious in the ICU. There's nothing you can do right now."

It was true. He couldn't do anything else but wait. "Let's go." He followed the older woman downstairs to the Emergency Department.

"Male, 35, GSW in the chest and head, he in a coma, not responding."

"Trauma 1." He demanded going after the paramedics. "On my count. 1,2,3." Soon the man was moved on a bed with Will and Choi working above him. They ripped off his shirt and noticed the blood on his abdomen. "Shit…" Will mumbled as soon as he noticed his vitals. "We need to take him to the OR."

"I got it." Another voice was heard. "You should talk to the police."

Shit… He hadn't told them yet. They were unaware of the fact that one of their own was hospitalized.

"Voight…" He said breathing heavily.

"Will, I did have the time to pay my condolences to you. I am deeply sorry for what happened to your father. I gave your brother a speech yesterday, I hope he is alright, physically and mentally, the team couldn't afford to lose him."

The tears he was holding ran down his cheeks as he made eye contact with Jay's boss. He leaned on the front desk trying to breathe.

"What's going on?" Voight asked curious.

"Follow me. Bring Hailey and Antonio with you."

Without any comments to the doctor's demand, they all ascended the stairs and walked down the pathway leading to the ICU. Will stopped for a moment, he looked back and continued walking. The three detectives had no clue of what they were gonna see until they all stopped in front of a room which was covered by curtains so that no one could look inside. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but there were a lot of things going on last night." Will exclaimed and opened the door only to reveal the detective laying down on the hospital bed. Hailey gasped. Antonio's heart dropped to his knees and Voight… Voight just stood still watching Jay's chest rising and falling slowly and steadily. "He was brought here last night, we lost him three times but he is finally stable."

Hailey shook her head and buried it to Antonio's chest in tears.

"May I?" Voight asked receiving a nod from the young doctor.

He marched to his detective's side and stood there for a few moments. He looked at the monitor which was beeping steadily. He frowned. Jay was alright after the shooting event, well as okay as a person who had gotten shot, could be. "Don't give up Halstead, your team needs you." Stroking his hair, he got out of the room to Hailey and Antonio's side.

"What happened?" The latter inquired staring at his best friend.

An explanation was hard to be given. As he was talking to the police, he could not stop thinking his mistake, the one that put his brother into the Intensive Care. Of course, he kept that to himself, he was ready to share it with anyone yet, especially with the Chicago PD.

Just as Voight was about to comfort Will, his radio went off. "I got to go. Antonio will stay here."

Will nodded sighing. He led the policeman to the waiting room and headed down to the ED. Almost every single room was empty, not a busy day for the hospital. Maggie was on the computer, April with a patient and Natalie with another one.

"You should take the week off." Goodwin's voice was heard from behind him.

"I am fine."

"When was the last time you looked yourself in the mirror? You should definitely get some sleep."

"I am okay."

"You will not help your brother if you pass out too. Go home, take a bath, get some sleep and come back later. Detective Dawson will update you."

He nodded. He knew he had to relax for a bit. Going home would also be a great opportunity for him to arrange everything for their father's funeral. He just hoped it would only be his', not his brother's too.

**Hey guys, I am back with a One Chicago story. I hope you like it 3**

~The Fourth Bionic~


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound that echoed in his ears was a constant beeping. He had no clue of where he was. The last thing he remembered was crying over some old photos of him and his family and then nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything was dark, why was he surrounded by darkness? He realized his eyes were closed.

"Hey kid, welcome back." Voight's voice was heard in the room bringing him back to reality.

A room? What for? He figured out he was laid on a bed. A hospital bed. Oh boy, he needed some explanations. As soon as he adjusted to his surroundings, his eyes focused down to his arms.

"Do you remember what happened?" Voight spoke again.

"No…" Jay talked for the first time since he woke up.

"You were shot; do you remember that?"

His eyes widened. Everything came to his mind right away. His father being killed in the fire, him down on the ground gasping for air after the bullet got his side and his boss yelling at him. He tried to sit up but the pain pinned him down.

"Take it easy, kid."

"My father, my father…" He whispered again and again. "Will, where's Will?" He shouted attempting one more time to get up. "I missed my father's funeral didn't I? What kind of a son am I? Where's Will?" His heart rate started increasing causing the alarm on the monitor to go off. Immediately two doctors and two nurses burst into the room trying to calm him down.

Voight just walked out without saying another word.

After it felt like hours the older Halstead decided to wake up. Those four days were a disaster for his life. He yawned, stretched his body and checked his phone dropping it on the bed as soon as he noticed the number of phone calls from the hospital. "Shit, Jay." Without a second thought, Will ran to the bathroom, washed and left the house wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt.

"Stupid traffic." He groaned from inside the car.

The only thing he could was to wait. Wait for a miracle so the cars would start soon.

"Jay, Jay." He almost broke the door getting in the room. He faced his brother sleeping. His oxygen mask wasn't on his face anymore, which was a good sign for his condition.

"He had a panic attack earlier." A voice was echoed in his ears.

Will threw a small punch on the chair located next to the bed and sat on it covering his face with his palms. "I should have been here, I… I… overslept."

Connor smiled placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, we were here for him."

"No, no… First I almost kill him and now I leave him alone."

He started sobbing quietly.

"I have news on the CT." That sentence caught Will's attention. "The day Jay was admitted here, we had another patient named James Hudson. He was here complaining about stomach pains after a fall he had on the construction he was working on." He stopped and took a deep breath. "The man recovered within two hours although his CT showed internal bleeding. Just as we're about to get him into surgery, his second test came normal."

"Where are you going with this?" Will wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We compared the two CTs, the man's and your brother's. Someone had switched them."

The young doctor goggled his eyes. He stood up facing Connor with his mouth open, his left hand covering it. "So, it wasn't my mistake."

The other man shook his head.

"Thank you, thank you." He hugged Connor tightly when they heard a groan coming from the bed.

Both of them turned their head to the source of the sound, taking a peek at their patient. He had his eyes opened, trying to sit up without success of course. Will ran to him, helping him until he was comfortable enough. He hadn't talked to his brother since he woke up so he looked forward to the moment he would get to see his bright green eyes again.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" He inquired receiving a glare from the youngest Halstead. "I get it… I heard you were a little intense earlier, what happened?"

Jay did not answer. He looked at Connor still standing in the middle of the room, smiling. The man got the message and took quick steps to the exit until he was disappeared from their view.

"We are alone now. You can talk."

He took a deep breath. "I missed right? Dad's funeral…"

"Jay, don't… Don't think about dad right now, our priority is you."

"You didn't answer."

Will nodded. "It was two days ago."

"He was right, I guess. I am not a good son, I was never a good son and I will never be."

"Hey, don't say that. You were here unconscious, you couldn't do anything about it, don't blame yourself." He caressed his brother's hair.

"Who is to blame then? I went after Daniel, I took a bullet and I disobeyed Voight's orders. Me. Only me."

Will sighed. He didn't expect that attitude from Jay.

"Look it doesn't matter alright? Forget everything. Forget dad, forget Voight, forget Intelligence for a while. It's just you and me now in this hospital. Your first priority is to recover and I will help you do it. I'll be here day and night for as long as it takes, till I collapse on the ground." He tried to keep his feelings inside although Jay knew exactly how his older brother felt.

Jay finally let his body relax and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his brother was still there, sitting next to him, reading the news on his tablet. He looked out of the glass to the ICU hallway and noticed Adam and Kevin standing there watching. "Tell them to come in." The two policemen inserted the room not looking at their friend especially Ruzek. They sat on the small grey couch placed in the room after Will's demanding so he could sleep on it. "Come on guys, I don't look that bad." The injured man giggled but none of them talked. "So, how's work?"

"Good… The same." Kevin replied.

They both seemed like they were hiding something. Annoyed as he was, he coughed a little just to get their attention. Although his pain was unbearable and wanted to sink himself into darkness, he knew he needed to stay awake and find out what was going on.

"Are there any new cases?"

None of them answered. Will didn't either. He was aware that they were looking for the person who switched the two tests but every single search for him had come to a dead end.

"Maybe you need to get some sleep." He insisted pulling his brother's blanket up.

"No, until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing to be worried about bro."

"Alright." He let himself sleep this time. He was too tired to argue right now. He wouldn't give up, he would figure out the issue of Intelligence later, not like he could walk and solve it.

Will sighed leaving the tablet to the small night table that was located next to his brother bed. After he made sure that Jay was asleep, he motioned to the two detectives to follow him to a personal waiting room, a small room with a black leather couch and a tiny table inside. He closed the door and stood in front of them, meeting their gaze. "I told you to act normally." He kicked the floor with his shoe. "If he finds out that we are after a criminal who almost cost his life, he will do everything to find him first. Even if that means, discharging himself in this shape.

"Sorry." Ruzek's eyes couldn't meet the doctor's. Every time he looked at him or his brother, his mind was blasted with memories of that evening. The moment he and Hailey noticed their colleague on the ground, bleeding. He thought he was dead but then he was relieved that Jay was healthy. Or he thought so. He looked back on the time he received that phone call from Antonio saying that Jay was transferred to Med after some complications. And when he saw him in a comatose state on the hospital bed. Everything was too much for him.

"Just keep him calm. He still blames himself for our father's death, for not telling him goodbye."

Both of them nodded and exited the room only to find themselves standing in front of their boss and team.

"Any news?" Voight asked.

"He is stable, recovering, woke up a while ago and we had a talk."

"Good. We did a research for the new staff that has been hired the past weeks but we found nothing. Either the offender is too smart to hide in here or the CTs were switched by accident. So far the second option is more reasonable."

Stepping one step closer to Hank, he spoke. "No, it was no accident. Someone did this on purpose."

"Will, I know you love him but let's be realistic."

"No…"

Suddenly an alarm was sounded from a specific room attracting all the people gathered in the hallway. A couple of doctors and nurses started running towards the ICU in less than 30 seconds being followed by all detectives on the scene. The flat line on Jay's monitor changed everything, their hopes, their dreams, their plans. Others such as Hailey and Burgess cried instantly. Others stood still watching Rhodes and Choi above their friend trying to resuscitate him with every way possible. But only one of them didn't react. Will. His eyes were unfocused, his knees buckled for a minute before he fell flat-faced on the floor.  
"We need a doctor here." Antonio's screamed at the top of his lungs. The door of the room opened revealing an anxious Connor kneeling down to Will.

"Hey, buddy, not you too." He murmured as he checked his pulse. "He is alive, we have him back, come on, let's get you to a room. I need a gurney over here, NOW." He shouted to one of the nurses standing in front of him. "You will be alright, both of you will be fine."

Something soft was underneath his body, a mattress probably. Without a second thought, his eyes snapped open and faced the ceiling. He was laid on a bed. Why was he laid on a bed? He figured it out pretty quickly. "Jay!" He spoke sitting up quickly but falling back again being hit by a terrible wave of dizziness.

"Hey, you need to stay down for a while."

"Where's my brother?"

"He is alive and being treated. However, they reconnected the vent." Voight's words hunted him once again.

"I need to see him, now."

"Not for the time being Halstead, I am sorry." Another haunting voice.

"Rhodes, you know I…"

"I will have to deny it, I am sorry. It's for your own good. You will stay here and recover."

Will gave a punch to the bars of the bed.

"So, what's wrong with him, doc?" Hank pointed at the furious man.

"Ahhh, nothing to worry about. His emotional distress combined with the lack of sleep caused his brain to shut off for a few minutes. He will be back in a day or two."

A day or two? What was he talking about? Will needed to be next to Jay now.

"There is no way I am staying stuck in this bed."

"Don't make restrain you."

"What about my detective, doctor?"

His face immediately saddened.

"You said he was alive." Will interrupted.

"He is… I don't know for how long. Someone poisoned him, we found strong meds in his system, meds he shouldn't have taken."

"I knew it was not an accident. They are after him. What are we going to do now?"

"We could prevent another incident by limiting his visits. Only you, his team, April with Maggie, Choi and me. We almost lost him for real tonight, if something like this happens again, he won't pull through."

"We do this." Voight said in a demanding tone. "I'm not losing my son."

**Hello, again guys! First of all, I want to thank you for reading my story and following it, I appreciate it! Here is the second chapter of "My Mistake". I hope you like it 3 Love you all! **

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	3. Chapter 3

One hour. Two hours. Three hours. Four hours. Five hours. Another forty-three to go. With Voight always by his side, he patiently waited to be with his brother again. Especially now that Jay almost got murdered. He looked at the ceiling more than once, there was never anything interesting up there until now. Pictures of childhood appeared to his vision, him and the detective playing food fights, them annoying the neighbor, him treating his brother when he was first injured. All these were erased from the white color of the ceiling when someone cracked the glass door of his room opened. It was a nurse, an unknown nurse in the ED who made Will suspicious. She was holding a needle with a transparent liquid inside. "I am not sure I need meds right now." He insisted when she tried to insert the medicine into his IV.

"Your doctor believes it will help you sleep."

"I don't need it, thank you."

"I have to do my job, Mr…" He looked at his chart in order to check his name, an action that made him even more suspicious than before. "Halstead."

"I'll talk to my doctor personally."

"But…"

"No buts… I said I'll talk about it with my doctor."

She left without saying another word. The older man raised his head and stared at the patient. He searched through his jacket pocket for his phone. "Upton take Dawson and come here now, we might have a lead on our offender."

The woman's face was etched in Will's mind. Her blonde hair combined with her brown eyes and the thin tone of her voice made her special among the hospital staff. He described every single detail about her to the police, an action that Voight also did as he was a witness at the scene. They had organized a small operation inside the young man's temporary room so no one would ever figure out their plans. Every detective from the 21st district was there, each one of them on a different duty. Ruzek and Upton were trying to locate the nurse, to find out if she was still in the hospital, Atwater kept an eye on Jay in case an unknown person inserted his room, Burgess made all the phone calls and Antonio scanned the whole building alongside Goodwin.

"We will make sure that you arrest the lady who poisoned your detective." She told him in a comforting way.

Antonio's eyes were swollen, the bags underneath them more visible than ever before.

"He is gonna be alright, he is a fighter and you know that."

He didn't speak just followed the hallway to the elevator. Reaching his friend's room, he was met with the worried expression of Kevin who paced back and forth.

"What's up?"

"The monitor went off again for the third time in an hour. I am not really sure."

Before he managed to reply, Choi exited the room.

"What happened doc?"

"Some substances that were inserted in his system earlier, caused an abnormality in his vitals. He has to fight on his own if he wants to survive, there´s nothing else we can do, I am sorry."

Antonio nodded, no words coming out.

The room was full of superficial light at the time. It must have been around three or four in the morning, no one cared though. The Intensive Care Unit was the busiest department in the hospital which meant no one would ever stop working. The small light above Jay's head indicated a form of life on the bed. He hated, he detested it, the whole situation. He wished he would turn back time and assisted his best friend in action rather than staying back at the office with the offender's father. Also he could have stopped him from getting himself shot. "Don't you dare to leave us, Halstead, you hear me? Don't you dare to leave from this world earlier that you are supposed to. We need you, man. I need you. You are my brother, I brought you into this unit so I could keep an eye on you and that's how you repay me? By getting shot and poisoned? Please, fight. Do it for me…" He burst into tears, tears he didn't know he had.

"Voight he needs you downstairs." Somebody called from the hallway.

He didn't want to face the person; he was ashamed of crying in public especially when he was on duty. "I am coming in a minute."

The woman approached him taking slow steps. Burgess, his newest partner. Always there for him when needed. "It's okay to cry sometimes. He is your buddy Antonio, I get it. It sucks to see him in this condition and not being able to help."

Antonio remained quiet while sobbing.

Eight hours. Nine hours. Ten hours. Still thirty hours to go. The soft mattress hurt his body and he could not lay on it anymore. Without drawing much attention from his brother's Sergeant, he decided to leave the room. By the moment his legs touched the ground, Voight was by his side.

"Going somewhere young Halstead?"

He cursed. "Bathroom." He simply replied.

"May I come with you? In case you feel dizzy."

"No, I feel fine to use it by myself."

Will took a step closer to the glass door but was blocked by the figure of the older man.

"Do you think I am stupid? I am aware of the fact that you want to visit him."

"Just for a minute. I need to check his vitals, to hold his hand on mine, to make sure he's still breathing."

Voight's sigh was the only noise in the room for some seconds.

"You want me here, Serge?" Antonio broke the silence. "How are you, doc?" He inquired politely.

"Did you find anything on the woman?" Voight didn't leave Will to speak.

"According to a CI of mine, her name is Grace Halen. She was arrested twice for drug possession but she was released hours later. She used to have a partner, a boyfriend named Daniel Sealls.

_Daniel. What a coincidence. Jay was brought here because of a man with the same name. _Will thought to himself, however remained silent.

"We couldn't find anything else, I am sorry." Burgess took a peak at the anxious man on the bed.

"We have two names. Find them and bring them to me." Hank's voice sounded different, it sounded broken.

Suddenly, the glass door was opened again. "Excuse me, can you all go out, I have to run a few tests to my patient."

Will knew it was a lame excuse in order to shove everyone out so he sat up a little and waited for the real news to escape Rhodes mouth.

"Tell me, did he die?" His heart broke in two as he asked but he had to.

Connor lowered his head. "He did… For two minutes." He handed him a cellphone that brought out of his pocket. "I don't know how religious you are but you should take this call."

Before tears started forming in his eyes, he grabbed it and placed it near his ear.

"_I heard you passed out, are you alright?"_ A hoarse voice talked through the phone. That voice, his brother's voice.

"Jay…"

_"__Are you okay?" _

"Better than you, I guess."

"My head is feels a little funny. My voice is weird. And my throat, it hurts Will, I can't take the pain, I need you here. "

Will looked at Connor curiously feeling his heart shattered by the innocence in Jay's voice. More memories of their childhood bumped into his head, like that one when Jay's first tooth went out and he cried for three hours after or that one in their bedroom when Jay had nightmares and he calmed him down by narrating stories of their future. He was snapped back to reality in an instant though when he heard Connor talking again.

"As soon as he woke up, we removed the vent and inserted analgesics for the pain, therefore it's reasonable for him to have this reaction."

"I'll be with you in some hours, okay?" He spoke though the phone again. He felt relieved that his brother was still alive. A new adventure had just began and this time he was positive they would get out of it healthy.

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a coma again. The last thing he remembered was a nurse injecting him with something and then there was a blank in his mind. He moved his body a little higher on the bed despite all the pain and looked outside. His friend, Kevin Atwater was standing in front of the door talking to a doctor. From what it looked like, their conversation wasn't friendly, something that preoccupied him. He attempted to push his body further to find out more as his detective instincts kicked in but he let out a cry. "Shit."

"Detective, glad to see you fully awake."

"Why does it feel like I got hit by a trunk?"

"There were some complications regarding your incisions so we had to reconnect the vent and put you in repression. I am sorry about that."

He nodded.

Connor cracked a smile and pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket, approaching Jay. "Take a deep breath for me." He placed the edge on Jay's chest and listened to his heartbeat himself completely ignoring the monitor's stats. A minute later, he placed it on his back so he could examine his lungs properly. "Alright lungs are clear, heartbeat steady."

"That's good right?"

"Very good. We will have to increase the IV meds though."

He rolled his eyes sitting up only a little receiving his doctor's help.

"How is Will?" Even though he felt horrible, he was still responsible for his older brother.

"Fine. Voight finally managed to put him to sleep."

"Nice, thanks doc. Thanks for taking care of him."

Soon Jay was left alone inside his spacious intensive care room looking at the sky. Chicago never looked so bright, the rays of the sun blinded his eyes. _"Where is everybody?"_ He wondered staring at Kevin who was still outside but not looking at him. The first time that woke up, his Sergeant was there, then Will. What was the matter now? He looked at the night table next to him and noticed that his mobile was there so he grabbed it and dialed the only person he wanted to be with right now but she didn't pick it up as always. He threw the phone on the ground when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Whoa, kid, you're gonna hurt somebody."

"Sorry." Crossing his arms, Jay buried his head on the pillow.

The screech on the floor caused by the crawl of the chair created a feeling of goosebumps in his body. He flinched a little getting all the attention from Voight.

"Everything's alright?"

"I don't know, you'll tell me. Why are there uniforms out of my room? Why only Rhodes is coming in? I had at least four different doctors and nurses checking me every hour. What are you not telling me?"

This kid was so smart that he figured it out quickly.

"I think the drugs they give you, create scenarios in your mind."

Jay rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. If something happened indeed, he was going to find out the truth on his own.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes… Stay with me, please dad."

**Hey! This chapter was supposed to be longer, however, I had this idea of Jay calling Voight dad in a moment of weakness so the next one will begin with Voight's reaction to that. I hope you like this one, thank you all for your interactions in my story, I love you guys. **

**Also, Jesse liked my tweet and I couldn't be more excited! **

~The Fourth Bionic~


	4. Chapter 4

Dad. One word. Millions of feelings. Voight hadn't been called like that in ages, since his real son's death. He felt like he was stabbed in the heart with the sharpest knife of the world. His detective was so vulnerable at the moment; he couldn't keep his feelings inside.

"I am going to be here, don't worry, son."

Jay smiled. He turned his head towards the window looking at the light blue color of the sky.

"What time is it?" He asked curiously.

"6:30 in the morning." The older man replied taking a peek at the watch on his hand.

"Is Will alright?"

"You already asked that I think you should go back to sleep, young man."

He made a successful effort and sat up a little groaning at the pain radiating from his side. "You know I didn't mean it in this way. Is he really okay? I feel like I let him down, I screwed up, Sarge."

"No time to talk about that okay?"

"No.,. It's the right time to start a conversation about that, we may not have another chance."

Voight sighed. Deep inside him, he prayed that his "son" would last and recover, he was hurt to hear talk like that.

"You were right. Back at the scene when you yelled at me. You were right. I shouldn't have disobeyed your orders, I was blinded, I guess, I was not thinking straight. I wanna quit, Voight. I can't put my team at risk... Ever again. I can't have my brother struggling with his emotions, not again. If I survive this, I wanna leave from Intelligence."

His words hurt more than his injuries. He loved the unit, of course, he didn't want to go away, however, he felt like he didn't have a choice. It was either him or the happiness of his beloved ones.

"Kid, there are tons of times that we do things we are not proud of. But we don't give up. Not on ourselves, not on our friends. You are a hell of a cop, Halstead. You can't ruin your career and your life for a moment of weakness. Remember when Lindsay saved you from Keyes? You had told me exactly the same words, in this exact same room."

"You have to protect the ones you love the most. You know, I called her. Earlier. She didn't pick it up though."

Another sigh from the boss was echoed in the room.

"Move on, Jay. She won't return."

He nodded. Deep inside him, he knew it, he was aware of the fact that his favorite girl had abandoned him forever but how could he admit it to himself? He closed his eyes sucking all the air from the oxygen cannula that was placed underneath his nose. Voight was standing on the top of him as his eyelids slashed open.

"We will get through this situation, together. I'll be with you until the end."

Kissing his forehead, the older man moved to the radiator which was located under the window and stood there for a while, thinking. He was not sure if the whole story would have a successful conclusion but he would fight in his own way.

The bright light of the sky was turned into a dark monster full of clouds indicating the rain that was soon coming. The hours passed quickly with no clues in the two offenders, it's like the two people had disappeared from this world. For Will, those hours were a pleasure as Rhodes released him earlier and permitted him to join his brother in the ICU. The pathway to the room was the longest he'd ever face; the elevator rides even longer. To his surprise, Jay was sleeping peacefully despite of the fact that he couldn't stand being at a hospital especially at Med. The red color on his cheeks had returned, giving hopes to the doctor. If the poison had killed his brother, he'd probably be dead too. Getting settled on the couch, he covered his body with the blue hospital blanket and looked at Jay for a minute. "You are safe with me, brother, you are."

"Maybe he's safe with you, but what about me?" A male voice spoke.

The metal barrel of the gun pressing against the injured man's head terrified Will. He stood up with his hands upon the air in surrender ready to take a few steps and move closer to Jay.

"One more step and he's gone."

Jay's blue panicked eyes were filled with tears by the time the man pushed the gun in his head more causing him a terrible headache.

"How did you get in?"

"We are smart, doc, did you really think we wouldn't find a way?"

"We? Who are you? What do you want from Jay?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just pay back."

"Payback?"

"Let's say he killed one of my brothers. Right detective, remember?" Jay's mouth was covered with a cloth so he wasn't about to talk.

"There is security outside."

"Distract them with a text and you have everything ready. So, doc, you have two options. Either you give us your handsome brother or we kill your precious young girlfriend… What was her name? Oh, Natalie Manning. Right."

He felt his head boiling. The stream could come out of his ears anytime. He wanted to run and throw the gun out of the criminal, the adrenaline had kicked in his body, however, he was too afraid to act.

"Let him go." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh so you choose him instead. Cool. Jason, kill the girl." A man agreed over the radio.

"No, no…" Before another word escape his mouth everything went slow motion.

Despite the pain his brother was into, he grabbed the gun of the offender's hand and pointed at his face. The man punched him in the face and stomach causing him to flinch and drop the weapon on the floor.

"You're gonna die now little punk."

A shot, then another one. Will literally fell on the man causing him to stumble and fall on the ground before he shot. Blood, not his blood though. Both the doctor and the man were on the ground the first one heavily breathing.

"Will, Will?" Someone yelled. His vision was too blurry to figure out who was talking. "' Will."

He gasped. He looked at the woman in front of him having sitting up without realizing it.

"I am alright, I am alright."

His legs buckled as he was about to stand up.

"You sure?" April asked.

"Fine." He didn't have to say another word, he just turned his eyes slowly to the bed only to see the youngest member of his family, gasping for air and struggling to walk away from the pain that consumed his upper body. "Jay." Pushing a nurse, a little further from his brother, Will hold Jay's shoulders pinning him down so the rest of the medical staff could inject drugs in his IV line. "You are okay, you are okay." He kept whispering until he felt the injured man's hand going limp. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." It took only a minute to leave his side after having him kissed in the forehead.

He didn't notice the Intelligence members bursting into the room and arresting the man who tried to murder them, he didn't figure out that they had left until Antonio stood in front of him.

"What happened Will?"

The words wouldn't come out no matter how hard he's tried. The room was quiet now, only the two of them were inside staring at Jay who was still under the influence of the sedatives. The black-haired hair man's face wouldn't be erased from his mind so easily, his words would hunt him for the rest of his life.

"You have to talk to me. Come on Will, otherwise, we are unable to help you and Jay."

His hands were shaking as he took a sip from the glass of water, April handed him earlier. "He… made choose. The son of the bitch… He told me to choose between Jay and Nat. I attacked him… He would kill my brother. He would…" Short breaths were formatted inside his lungs coming out as small gasps.

"Hey, hey relax. We are gonna get through this. All of us."

Their small conversation was interrupted by quick steps approaching.

"Sarge, Dr. Rhodes." Dawson stood up greeting.

"We are leaving here."

Will looked at him, curiosity was written all over his face.

"We are moving to the District, it's the safest place in Chicago at the moment.

"We can't leave Jay alone." Will protested.

"We are not leaving him alone; he is coming with us."

**Chapter 4 is here! Let's how they are going to deal with Jay being inside the district! Thank you for your reviews, your likes, your follows! Love you, all!**

**PS. Don't miss One Chicago crossover next Wednesday! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

When they announced they would move him to the district, Will, didn't imagine it that way. The break room had been transformed into a medical one consisting of a hospital bed, a monitor and a ton of medical equipment. Before they arrived in, it had been disinfested by a skilled team so they would avoid any infection that could deteriorate Jay's condition. Connor was there most of the time, the whole Intelligence was present assisting the doctors and investigating the case.

"How are you holding up?" Platt inserted the room, holding a cup of coffee, handing it for the older Halstead.

"Good. Tired,"

"How is he doing?"

"The same since we brought him here. Out of it." Will sighed. "It's like he doesn't want to wake up, like he is giving up. I know he went through a lot that day but I can't lose him."

"You won't." Trudy rubbed his back as he buried head in his arms.

He looked at his surroundings one more time. How could he agree moving him? What if he needed surgery? What if he coded and they wouldn't bring him back in time? Or to take him to Med's ICU? Will's thoughts were interrupted by a whispering. His name was called a couple of times.

"Jay? Hey buddy, you are okay, you are okay," Will immediately grabbed his stethoscope from the counter checking his brother's lungs and heart. Jay flinched a little at its coldness but he relaxed in no time.

"Will." He sounded helpless like this was his last minute on Earth.

"Your saturation is normal, your BP is 130/70, your pulse is a little higher but okay, what's going on little brother?"

"Will…" Jay removed the oxygen mask from his face. "Hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My side."

Removing the white sheets and raising the gown a little, he did not notice anything out of the ordinary. The gauze was still white with some red stains on it, however there was no indication of an infection.

"It's okay, everything's fine. Just breathe, breathe."

As his pulse seemed to decrease a little, Will, patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Where are we?" The latter asked, observing his surroundings. "Why are we in the district?" He coughed a little.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything but doesn't freak out."

Starting from the wrong diagnose concluding to the criminal's break-in, Will, left Jay startled. He was trying hard to process the events of the past few days but couldn't remember much.

"I wanna help too." Making a move to get out of the bed, he gasped.

"Whoa, take it easy. You are in no condition to move yet." The doctor rushed to his side pushing him back gently.

"They tried to kill us, to kill Natalie. I have to take them down."

"Natalie is safe at Med. There are cops there."

"I need to save us."

Will raised his hands in surrender. "This is why I didn't tell you anything in the first place."

Jay sighed. His eyelids were really heavy and could not keep them open.

"Come on, get some sleep. Connor is going to be here in a while to check on you."

He lost the fight with himself and eventually fell asleep.

"Any news?" Will exited the room as soon as the team returned to the 21st.

"Nothing. The man we got, he won't talk. We have to no clue of where Halen and Seals could have been. For now, we know, that a whole family is involved in this case. Not just those three people." Voight punched the whiteboard hard before walking in his office.

"What about Jay?" Hailey asked approaching the young doctor.

"He woke up a while ago, I told him everything."

"Let me guess… He wanted to take part in this, right?"

He nodded.

Hailey smiled and moved to her office.

Looking through files, CIs, criminal records none of them could trace anything. Until that afternoon. That afternoon.

"Jay, I know you are awake, open your eyes for me." Rhodes talked to him softly.

He acted like a baby, he was aware of that but he was stubborn that he wouldn't obey his doctor's orders until they let him participate in the investigation.

"Jay, I need to check you out. Open your eyes."

"No… No… No…" He murmured.

"Fine. I can sit here all day." Connor sat next to his, crossing his arms.

Jay heard the break room door opening and his Sergeant whispering something to the doctor, however, he couldn't figure out his words. After a lot of effort, his eyes cracked opened taking a peek at Voight's worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sitting up a little.

Voight shook his head but he didn't speak. Quiet Hank meant, tragic news.

"We have two more names on our suspects. Helen Simmons and Jake Simmons. Twins. Do the names sound familiar to you?"

Jay had heard those names before; he was sure of that.

"Have you found them?"

"No, we only have their older brother, Josh in custody. The guy who almost killed you." It was difficult for Voight to remember. The moment he ran into his officer's room and saw him fighting for his life, the moment he passed out, the moment he almost died in his arms again when they moved him.

"I would like to talk to him." Jay insisted.

"For the last time, you are here so we can protect you."

"I am a detective and I have the right to know all the clues in this case." His body jumped a little on the bed, causing him to fall back in pain.

"There's a difference between a detective and an injured detective. You are off until further notice." The big boss made its decision.

Jay frowned and laid back down, holding his incision tight. "Fine. Then get me out of here. I am going to be fine at Med, I request to be transferred immediately.

Shaking his head, Voight left the room banging at the door.

Being unable to assist with the investigation, the younger Halstead boiled inside him. He felt useless, he had totally lost his independence, his abilities, he felt like a part of himself had been erased from this world. Staring at the IV lines connected to his arms, he remained silent completely ignoring the presence of his friend and doctor, moreover of his brother´s who had inserted the break room, minutes earlier. His mind traveled back to the past, to the moment he first met Helen and Jake Simmons.

¨Jay? Are you with us?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He blinked twice as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Connor needs to examine you."

He didn't say a word. Just allowed his friend to touch his body.

The view from the terrace of the building never seemed so beautiful. The sun had almost disappeared among the clouds, covering the form of Hailey Upton who was drinking her beer. Her blue eyes had tears on them, tears ready to fall at any moment. She took small sips as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"What are you doing up here?"

She turned back and watched as her boyfriend joined in. "Hey, Adam. Nothing. I was just thinking. This whole situation is so messed up. We have a friend downstairs fighting for his life and a suspect who won't talk. How worse can things go?"

"I know Hailey." He crossed his left arm around his waist. "I feel awful too. We haven't slept in days and we haven't managed anything yet."

"I just wish he listened. When Voight took him off the case, I wish he never went after the man who killed his father." A tear run down her cheek.

"There is no way to change the past but hey, we can change the future. Jay needs to know that we will be there for him, no matter what, even if the world is against him, we will be there."

The woman was amazed by his truthful words.

"I guess you're right. Did you find anything on those twins?"

"I have actually. Dawson and I found an address, we're going to arrest them in the morning. We will surprise them."

She nodded and smiled. One of those smiles that Ruzek loved seeing. Giving her a kiss, he stood up. "I am going back to the office, are you coming."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them descended the stairs and marched to the stairs leading up to Intelligence being startled when they faced Will yelling at Voight in his office. The rest of the team were intense too, with Antonio leaning to the whiteboard, Kevin talking to the phone and Kim pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" Hailey asked worriedly looking toward the break room.

"Jay. We lost him." Kim announced.

"What do you mean we lost him?" Adam asked supporting his girlfriend.

"He is not here. He was probably kidnapped."

**Hello there! I am really really sorry for the late update but I was so busy. Here is another chapter of "My Mistake". I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. I love you all!**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	6. Chapter 6

"How could you let that happen? You promised me that he would be safe here." Will's screams could be heard all over the building. He was angry, furious, on the edge of breaking down. He almost lost his brother a couple of days ago, he could not afford to lose him forever.

"I am not sure how they got to him."

Will clenched his teeth, turning his palms into fists. However, instead of punching Voight in the face as he was planning on doing, he sat down on the soft sofa and started crying like a little child. "I promised that I would protect him and I couldn't even do that."

"We will find him, whatever it takes." Voight sat by his side, rubbing his back. The doctor reminded him of Justin, of how vulnerable he was when Camille died.

But the rest of the unit was worried too. None of them had slept at night, everyone worked till late in order to find any information reading their friend's kidnapping. For one of them, the situation was becoming harder and harder to process. Antonio. Jay's best friend. The whole situation reminded his son's kidnapping, the anxiety and stress he went through those days were exactly the same as now. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked at his files again and again. "Damn it." He whispered to himself throwing all the papers down on the floor of the break room. The empty bed there, made him even more nervous. The white sheets curled up into a ball, the gown, wait for the gown. If his friend had been kidnapped, they wouldn't take out his gown. "Oh my God." He thought to himself and burst out of the room.

"He left. They didn't get him. He left."

The team's mouths were dropped open.

"What do you mean he left? He can't even walk; how could he escape by himself?" Will was the first one who asked.

He knew better than anyone in what condition he was in and the consequences of his actions. But he knew deep inside him that he was the one should take down the Simmons family. If not, these people would kill everyone being in his life, starting with his brother. His white shirt was soaked in blood as he walked down the road. People would stare at him sometimes but none of them bothered to help him. His destination was not very far so he used all his energy to walk down there. He took a peek at his surroundings as he climbed the fence finding himself in the house backyard. "Not now." He whispered to himself as his legs were about to give up.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Our little friend, Jay."

Now he knew, he was doomed.

Two men approached him and dragged him all the way in the house, throwing him on the couch of their living room. A huge room with beige walls two sofas and a large table in the middle.

"Hey Helen, your boyfriend is here."

The figure of a tall, thin brunet woman appeared in front of him. She kneeled down on the half-unconscious man and kissed his cheek. "Missed me, baby? You thought you could leave after what you did? After killing Ethan?"

"It was an accident." He managed to speak between short breaths.

She moved her lips to his mouth and slapped him on the face, hard enough to make his lips bleed. "Oh I see you're injured, baby. Too bad you won't survive to have fun with us."

The bright light of the living room turned into darkness as he was thrown in a room which was probably the basement. Despite his vision was blurry, he managed to sit up and take a peek at his surroundings. There was a small wardrobe by the wall and a table next to it with some tools and guns lying on it. His eyes filled with tears as he realized he wouldn't get out of there alive. He wasn't sad about himself, but for Will who would collapse when they would find his body. The blood from his incision continued flowing down his side making him more and weaker.

"Baby… Oh baby!" Helen's voice was echoed in his ears. He noticed her holding some gauzes and a bottle on her hands. "We need to clean your wounds. We don't want you to die, right? Not now at least." She lifted his T-shirt revealing a black bloody side. "Oops, that seems infected. Well, not my problem." She spreads the hydrogen peroxide on Jay's body causing him to flinch and scream. "We are almost over, don't worry. There you go."

"Just kill me." He whispered breathing heavily. "Kill me."

The girl smiled. "Oh baby, I am not a murderer, you will die eventually, not from my hands though."

She left him alone once again.

Back to the district, a tension was slowly evolving between the people who were gathered around Ruzek's computer.

"I swear I am gonna kill him myself as soon as we find him." Will exclaimed closing his eyes for a minute, burying his head in his palms. Despite all the searching, no one was able to trace anything about their missing person. The only way to succeed in it was one. The cage.

Without second thoughts Antonio and Will inserted it glaring at the man. He just created an evil grin in his mouth, causing the doctor to react first. Even though he was a quiet person in general, when it came to his family, he could be transformed into a monster. Punching the man twice in the gut and kicking him a couple of times, he stepped back letting the other man take over.

"Where is Halstead?"

That evil grin was appeared again behind the bloody teeth.

"If you don't tell me, you are gonna have a painful death, do you hear me?" Antonio screamed out loud.

"That makes two of us. Your little detective is not alive anymore."

"Son of a…." Will kicked him again. "You're lying. You have not access to any electronic devices, you don't know anything."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

In less than 20 seconds, the doctor's phone beeped. The picture shown on the screen was beyond disturbing. His brother, his own brother laying down on a mattress unmoving. "No no." He mumbled to himself as he exited the cage and walked towards the door being blocked by Voight. He kept whispering to himself ignoring him.

"Hey." Placing a hand on his shoulder gently, he spoke. "I know they're playing us but I am sure that Halstead is alive. The footage you saw was probably fake."

Will didn't answer just kept talking. He was slowly losing his mind.

He had failed his brother. He had failed his Sargeant. He had failed his friends. He had never realized it until now. He thought he could take down the Simmons family, boy he was wrong.  
"I am sorry Will." His voice sounded broken. "I am sorry."

"Baby, you should be asleep." There she was again. "I brought you a blanket for the night, I don't want you to get sick, well not sicker than you are."

Jay wasn't aware of the fact that he was cold until he grabbed the blanket and covered his body.

"I'll bring you some food later but don't tell my brothers."

"Why are you doing this?"

Not replying to his question, she walked away closing the door. "I am sorry, Sarge." Those were his last words before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The days turned into nights and nights turned into days quickly. Nobody knew how many days Jay was missing, everyone had lost count working on finding him. As for him, his body had totally given up, he just said there in that mattress waiting to die.

"Dr. Halstead why are you at work?" Goodwin's voice was heard in one of the ED rooms, pulling him out gently.

"I can't stay at home, waiting."

"You can't be here either. Your head isn't on straight."

Sharon was always Will's voice of reason, even if sometimes he didn´t realize it. She always treated him like a son, gave him the right advices on his life. "Follow me."

The two people walked outside despite the chaos happening in the ED - it was one those difficult days that every doctor in the hospital was busy doing extra work. They sat on a bench outside in silence.

"So?" The young doctor spoke.

"Talk to me. I know you deny Dr. Charles' help."

"I have nothing to say." He made a move to stand up but he was pulled back.

"How many days?"

"Six. No one is too strong to survive six days having those types of injuries. Even if he was alive back then, he's not now."

Sharon sighed and rub Will's back gently.

"If he wasn't, Intelligence would have found him. I believe in him, Will, he's been through worse than this and he pulled though, he won't give up now."

"You should have seen him… Laying there…" The shaking of his body prevented him from talking no more. "If he's dead, I am too…" He started sobbing hard, failing to keep all the tears that had been formed in his eyes.

"Shh… It's going to be alright, it's going to be okay."

She wasn't sure either. However, she couldn't let this feeling come out.

"Doctor, is he going to be okay?"

"Well, he definitely needs a hospital."

"You know I can't take him to one."

"Helen, he will die if you don't take him to one. He needs to be transferred in the ICU as soon as possible."

"You can stay here."

"Look, I am not sure why you intend to keep him alive or why you care so much about him, even though your brothers seek revenge for Ethan's death but I can't take care of him, I have a job at Med and I don't want to lose it. Plus, Will Halstead might suspect something."

"I don't care about Will Halstead. I care about my pretty boy."

Jay could hear everything they said. In fact he felt a little bit better than the previous days, wondering if they had somehow treated his wounds, but he was still pretty out of it. He opened his eyes a little looking at the man above him, a tall middle aged man wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, holding a stethoscope in his hands. Observing carefully, he coughed a little only to get his attention.

"Look who's awake. Hey baby, nice to see that your medicine worked."

"Helen." Jay whispered.

"What is it honey?"

"Water… Please." He croaked out in a hoarse voice.

"Take care of him." The woman exclaimed walking towards the door.

Jay knew it was time. He felt it. He believed it. The adrenaline in his body rose as he threw a heavy object on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. Supporting himself on the desk that was located some inches away and leaning on the wall, he managed to reach the door which was open and climb the stairs to the house's backyard. The air that hit his face was soothing and the light of the sun gave him hope.

"Baby I brought you…" Helen stopped in front of him, staring. "Where did you get this?"

"It was a foolish idea of you to bring a gun into the basement."

"Just put it down and I will take you to the hospital."

"I don't believe a word… Let me go and I'll let you live."

"My brothers will find you."

"Your brothers will be out for two days, right? I heard everything you said to that doctor."

"You little…"

"Goodbye, Helen." Determined to escape from that house, he pulled the trigger shooting the woman to the knee and shoulder, trying to run as she fell to the ground in pain.

The road was empty, only one car passed by in those five minutes. He was aware of the fact that he wouldn't last long but at least he would be safe. Walking all the way to a park that was located in the area, he sat on the bench taking deep breaths and checking his wound every few seconds. Nausea in his stomach would come and go from time to time and his hair was stuck on his head from sweating too much. Suddenly a hand blocked his mouth, he couldn't breathe anymore, his vision became blurry again, he couldn't fight either. "You will come with me, now. Don't worry, you are safe now buddy."

**Hello, there and I am really sorry I haven't updated in weeks! How are you guys? Here is the new chapter of "My mistake", I hope ou enjoy it and leave some comments after you read it. Sooo only 18 days till we find out if Jay's alive... If he doesn't make it, Angela will pay, that's a sure thing. Anyway, enjoy your holidays. Love ya!**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	7. Chapter 7

Every night since Jay's disappearance hunted him. His dreams would be turned into nightmares every time and he would end up watching classic western movies on TV or recollecting the leads to the case. Ten days. Ten days with worry written all over his face, ten days living in anger and fear that they would call him to announce that his detective was gone. The ringing of his mobile brought his worst fear of reality. Descending the stairs quickly and running to the living room where he left his phone before going to bed and stared at the screen. Unknown number.

"Voight." He called.

"It's me, Sarge, I need your help."

Hanging up he ran upstairs to the bedroom, he wore jeans and a black t-shirt and grabbed his keys.

The road was totally empty reasonable enough for the time being so Hank reached his destination in a matter of minutes by following the directions the person on the phone gave him. Getting out of the car, he ran into the apartment complex to number 320 on the third floor and knocked on the door as his arms were shaking from the stressful situation.

"Where is he?" He asked he walked into the apartment.

"Bedroom. I went out to buy some medical supplies and found him passed out on the floor. Profoundly, he thought he could leave the place."

"Did you call a doctor?"

"No…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"No one has to know that he is here otherwise the Simmons brothers will find him and will kill him. He had too close calls for some time don't you think he needs some rest?"

"Alright, I will make arrangements. Can I see him?"

The man nodded.

Marching down the hall, he was met with a closed brown door which he opened, facing the injured man on the bed staring at the ceiling. The blood of the wound was visible through the new gauze that was replaced earlier.

"Halstead?"

No reaction.

"Halstead?"

His eyes met Voight's as he sat up. His shaking hands couldn't support his weak body resulting of falling back down.

"Don't. I've contacted someone to check you out, you seem a little bit out of it."

Jay still didn't talk. He felt guilty for escaping the 21st and upsetting every single one of his friends all those days. Deep inside him, he wanted to die, he didn't deserve to be alive after what he did. He remembered the talk his Sarge gave him back at the scene when they shot him when a stupid action started all of this.

"I know you left alone in order to find the Simmons brothers… What I don't know is why? Why would you walk in your own death?"

Jay took a deep breath but still remained silent.

"You don't want to talk? That's fine by me… But you gotta take it all out in some point."

"I shot her," Jay exclaimed getting the older man's attention.

"Who?"

"Helen… I might have killed her but I had no choice."

Sighing he walked closer sitting at the end of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have gotten her arrested by now. Why do you keep putting yourself at risk, Jay?"

"To protect you, all of you. If her brothers find out that we still have contact they'll come after all of you… I am the one who started the whole thing and I am the person who's gonna put an end in this." He let all the words escape his mouth as he sat up and made an unsuccessful attempt to get up from the bed.

Hank knew. So the team knew. They had found out a couple days while searching the criminal record of the Simmons family. He was aware of the fact that Jay felt guilty about that death back in that night back of 2008 when he and his friend Ethan were driving home but didn't say a word. Standing up a little he placed his hand on his detective's forehead, feeling the warmth radiating out of it, the sweat all over his face and wondered how he could still be alive, after all this adventure. Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar figure made its appearance in the door.

"Dr. Lanik, welcome."

"Sergeant." He gave him a nod.

"Does Will know?"

"No… He… uhmm.. He's not in a good emotional state at the moment, he didn't even asked."

"Will…" Jay's voice was heard from the bed. "It's all my fault."

Both men glanced at him. It was really his fault. If he hadn't left the district, the situation would be much simpler and it wouldn't have ended by now.

"Do whatever you have to do Dr. Lanik. See you in a few." With that the older man exited the room.

Searching through his medical bag and pulling out his stethoscope, a bad of saline, two vain catheters, some new gauzes, a small bottle of antiseptic, some other IV bags and a thermometer, he approached the young man who now looked as white as the sheet covering him. "Hello Jay, I am going to check you out okay? Don't try to fight me on this." Using the stethoscope to check his lungs and heartbeat, the doctor sighed. He crossed an oxygen mask around Jay's face and continued his examination.

"How are you still alive?" He spitted out looking at the wound. "Voight." He yelled while opening the door in order to face the older man who stood right outside the bedroom. "We need to take to Med as soon as possible, no one survives this without proper treatment."

"No…" Jay's voice was echoed in their ears.

"There are people after him, I can't expose him to the outside world. Not yet."

"If you don't, you will expose his dead body out there. I can arrange it so we keep him there in full privacy."

Hank nodded. "Let's do that."

Everything happened in a limited time. The three men in the house, picked up their friend and carried him all the way to Lanik's car. Despite the groans and protests from Jay, he was driven at Med within ten minutes. Three people had been informed about the whole situation. Rhodes, Goodwin and Charles, the latter would be needed as soon as the young detective woke up. In no time, Jay was rushed into the ER, being treated and was moved to the ICU department in a private room as Kyle Saunders.

"How is he doc?" Voight asked meeting Connor outside, in the parking lot in case someone had spotted him in the building.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak, however he was interrupted by a furious Will Halstead who grabbed his collarbone, pushing him hard against the car door. "Where is he?" His voice came out broken, hurt but the screaming tone was still there.

"Will, relax." Voight attempted to pull him back but soon found himself backwards from a punch on his face.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"My brother. I know he's here."

"Will, wait." Hank pulled him back successfully this time. "Let's go for a ride."

The three of them inserted Rhodes' vehicle and sped away from the hospital.

During the first ten minutes, everyone was silent, nobody said anything till Halstead decided it was time for some answers.

"It's him, isn't he? Kyle Saunders? He is alive."

"He is." Connor replied while staring at the road.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is he alright?"

"His wound was infected but we hook him up on antibiotics and fluids, don't worry Will, he will be totally fine now that we brought him in. Also, Mouse did a good job taking care of him."

"Mouse? I don't…"

"Greg will explain everything to you. Now that Jay is safe, our aim is to arrest the Simmons family."

"How? You have no clue of them."

"I know exactly where they are. The unit is on its way to catch them."

Not only Voight told the truth, but the team

was also ready. Being separated, Adam and Hailey took the back of the remoted warehouse while Antonio, Kevin and Kim broke the front door. The three siblings didn't even have a chance to react, the two brothers were beaten up and handcuffed by Atwater and Ruzek while the girl was loaded in an ambulance with Kim going with her.

"Seals and Halen aren't here." Hailey observed while exiting the warehouse.

"Don't worry about them, Voight took care of it a couple of days ago," Antonio reassured her.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He wanted to have some fun by himself."

"It's over," Hailey exclaimed with a smile of pride on her face. "It's finally over."

"Come on let's go to Med. Jay needs his friends."

With that, the two people disappeared into the long road.

Slashing his eyes open this time, he was met with some familiar smiley faces and one red-haired figure staring intensively at him with his arms crossed. He knew he was screwed. Sitting up and a little and removing the oxygen mask from his face despite the efforts of his brother's to keep it on his face, he cracked a smile to all people standing in front of him.

"Well, well, the sleeping beauty finally woke up."

"Hey."

Waiting for an endless lecture from Will, he stopped talking starting at him. On the contrary, he received a huge unexpected hug. "Don't you dare to scare me like that ever again. Understood?"

He nodded glancing at the corner of the room gasping. "Mouse?"

"Hey, buddy."

"How?"

"Mouse saved your life kid," Hank said leaving him stranded.

"He did What about Helen and…"

"Everyone is in custody, nobody is going to hurt you again and be sure that no one will blame you for Ethan's death."

"How…?"

"You told me yourself in your delirium…"

He smiled again. A guilty one this time. "I am sorry guys. For everything. If I wasn't so selfish, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Speak for yourself, Halstead. We are going to Molly's." Antonio mocked making a few steps towards the door.

"He's not going anywhere, we decided to bring Molly's here instead," Adam announced revealing a package of beers.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, you ain't drinking, sorry Jay." Hailey said smiling maybe excited since she found Jay on the pavement that night. She knew everything was gonna be normal. Well as normal as they could be.

The End.

**Hey, amazing readers of this story! It's been long right? I am deeply sorry for my absence but due to the University exams, I had no time to write. Our story ends here, it could have been a little longer but I injured my hand and it might need surgery soo I write every day till I reach my limit. I want to thank you all for being here and I promise that more stories will come in time! 3 **

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
